


A Life in Exile

by Lunarium



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Double Drabble, F/F, Tolkien Femslash Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-18
Updated: 2016-07-18
Packaged: 2018-07-24 19:46:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7520764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunarium/pseuds/Lunarium
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A life in exile, this has become pattern.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Life in Exile

**Author's Note:**

> A double drabble for the Tolkien Femslash Week bingo using: 
> 
> i12: Pairings: dwarf/dwarf;  
> O43: Dwarves - smithing;  
> O41: 4 words: exile, hands, diversion, perception

By the anvil, Tíra’s hands are ungentle, quite unlike that which Ragna has memorized with her lips the night before. Her wife’s jolly laughs extinguish with the day’s smoke, her focus now purely on her craft, as though each new sword, each axe, would bring them one step closer to freedom. A deluded perception, they must confess. 

Her mad prolific work feeds their people’s lust for war and rebellion, but it keeps them going when purely holding hands and sharing their body heat is not enough to abate the fear of death and total extinction. 

Ragna’s kisses and words are pure diversion which Tíra does not desire when her body is possessed by another lover, so Ragna sits outside the smithy with her harp where her softer hands touch cool metal, and she waits till her wife tires from the day’s work. As her wife strikes down hot metal with her hammer and grunts, she strums a soft note and hums. 

A life in exile, this has become pattern. Travel from mountain to mountain, it is less lonesome when they sing together, and worth all the more when they rejoin and fill their dreams with hope for the following day.


End file.
